Spike (Back To The Future Part II)
Leslie "Spike" O'Malley (Darlene Vogel) is the sole female member of Griff's gang in the 1989 movie Back To The Future Part II. She is notable for the sharp claws she wears on two fingers of her right hand (perhaps leading to her moniker of Spike). Her most prominent contribution to the movie comes during the 1980s diner scene, where she taunts Marty McFly for refusing to co-operate in Griff's criminal plans, asking "What's wrong McFly - got no scrote?" Drawing the claw of her index finger down his body, Spike lifted Marty off the ground by jabbing him in the groin and dumping him on the counter, leaving Marty writhing in pain. Spike's demise came after the hoverboard chase, where she and the rest of the gang crashed into the front of the courthouse, after which they were later arrested. Characteristics During her brief spell in the movie, Spike displays an overt aggressiveness towards Marty. Indeed, she appears to gain enjoyment from the physical pain that both she and Griff are able to inflict on him, with laughs heard after Griff punches Marty and after executing her jab to his groin. While Griff prefers to use a baseball bat with which to threaten and attack Marty, Spike's claws are clearly her preferred weapon of choice. Indeed, she can often be seen wiggling her clawed right index finger as Marty tries to fight back, readying herself to use her claw again on him. Spike shows a high level of proficiency as a hoverboarder, as she and the two male members of the gang manage to steer Marty towards the lake where his hoverboard does not function. Indeed, it is only when they attach themselves to Griff's hoverboard and when their leader misses Marty with a swipe of his baseball bat that the chase ends and leads to their demise. While the gang dynamics place Griff undoubtedly as leader, Spike was not afraid to physically attack Marty without any prompting from Griff, and she also appeared comfortable in intimidating Marty into taking part in the robbery planned by Griff. Certainly no passive moll, Spike was therefore an active henchwoman for Griff and a valuable addition to his gang. Video Game Spike appears as an enemy in the Super Famicom video game Super Back To The Future II (スーパー・バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー II). She is a sub-boss in the stage Round 2-1: Head. Trivia *Darlene Vogel later appeared on Castle as villainess Sadie Beakman. Gallery IMG 0460.JPG|Griff's gang (L-R): Whitey, Spike, and Data IMG 0461.JPG|Spike's claw ready to attack IMG 0459.PNG|Intimidating Marty IMG 0456.JPG|"What's wrong McFly - got no scrote?" IMG 0457.JPG|Readying her claw for another attack IMG 0458.JPG|Enjoying Marty's predicament IMG 0469.PNG|With the gang IMG 0470.JPG|Chasing after Marty Spike Super Back To The Future II.png|Spike in the video game Super Back To The Future II BTTF 2 Cafe 80's Back to the Future Part 2 Hover Board Chase (1989) HD Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Evil Laugh Category:Gang Member Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Sprite Category:Street Punk Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested